


You Matter To Me

by ScorchedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: Jaune lets out a soft, almost exasperated sigh as he slowly sets the groceries on the coffee table.“Out of all of us, you should be the most used to the cold. Why is it you are the one suffering the most?” he says it teasingly as he raises a brow.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You Matter To Me

The weather down in Mantle shows little chance of improving any time soon. So more often than not the teams would wander around the Happy Huntresses’ compound with blankets around their shoulders. All in all the worst of the blanket hogs would have to be Marrow.

Many a time he would trick (or guilt) people into giving him theirs on top of his own.

However after the unfortunate incident involving his morning coffee and Nora’s regular antics, several of the blankets had been thrown into the wash and Marrow’s was one of them. So now he was left shivering from the cold on the sofa.  
  
Marrow’s tail is whacking irritably against the arm of the sofa and he lets out a miserable groan before looking over at the door as someone pushes it open- He tries not to be too obvious about how much they lift his mood, he has to resort to grabbing his tail before it can start wagging uncontrollably. Jaune thankfully doesn’t seem to have noticed anything.

Well that wouldn’t do at all. “Jaune...” he groans as he makes grabby hands at him, “I’m freezing to death.” He whimpers as he flicks his tail over his hip.

Jaune lets out a soft, almost exasperated sigh as he slowly sets the groceries on the coffee table. “Out of all of us, you should be the most used to the cold. Why is it you are the one suffering the most?” he says it teasingly as he raises a brow.

Marrow gives him a half-hearted glare before throwing his arms up dramatically. “I can’t believe I trusted you… and now you are leaving me like this in my time of need.” He turns his sad eyes on Jaune as his tail wags hard. “So heartless~”.

He can’t help but let out a surprised yelp as Jaune drops down on top of him. “Hey! What’s the idea…?” Marrow whines as he wraps his arms around Jaune’s waist almost automatically in response. Jaune lets out a soft chuckle as he tucks his head over the other man’s gently.

“Well. You did say you were cold didn’t you?” whispers Jaune meekly, though his face turns inquisitive as he feels the ace-ops tail smacking against his leg at an almost leisurely pace. Marrow’s hands fist at the soft material of Jaune’s hoodie as he opens his mouth to speak but finds the words refusing to come out as he gets lost in those gentle blue eyes.

“Jaune…” he hears his voice shake and he swallows roughly as his eyes flick down to the other man’s lips briefly before returning to his eyes.

“Marrow? What is it...?” Jaune trails off as a finger is placed over his lips and he is suddenly all too aware of how dry his throat has gotten. Something feels different between them in this moment, as Jaune starts to lean his head down.

Marrow feels his face flushing dark as Jaune’s eyes flutter shut. His heart is thudding painfully in his chest as he slowly starts to close the distance between them. It feels like his chest is going to burst open at any moment, all at once Marrow is overcome with a nervous panic as he slams his head back against the sofa cushions with a loud shriek of “Give me your hoodie!” before he starts to try and shuffle out from underneath the muscular huntsman.

Jaune seems to freeze in place in an almost amusing fashion, if it wasn’t for how embarrassed Marrow was he would have laughed at the expression on his face.  
  
“You…want my hoodie.” He stammers incredulously as he sits back and takes in how flushed Marrow is- before his own face starts to turn pink as he realizes how strong it must have seemed he was coming on to Marrow just then.  
  
“Oh fuck! I’m so sorry- That was so uncool of me-“Jaune starts to stammer as he brings his hands down over his burning face. However he realises that the other man is being suspiciously quiet right now. “J-Just…” Marrow starts but hesitates before nervously blurting out. “Sharing is caring, n-now give me that hoodie Jaune!”

There is a rather disappointed look on Jaune’s face as he gives Marrow a weak smile before begrudgingly tugging the hoodie up over his head. They share an almost sheepish look as Jaune hands it over- leaving him in only a vest as a shiver rushes through him. Marrow looks at him almost as if he can’t believe Jaune would willingly part with his hoodie for even a moment. It was very old and worn but seemed to be so loved by the slightly younger man.

He slips it on over his head tenderly, as if scared to risk damaging such a treasured thing of Jaune’s. Marrow’s tail is tagging so hard that the back of the hoodie is staying slightly ridden up but it’s so soft and smells so much like Jaune that he can’t help but look at him warmly.

“Jaune…” he whispers again as the other man tries to get up from the sofa. Jaune pauses as he looks down at him awkwardly only to let out a low gasp as Marrow seizes his hand and pulls him back down on top of him, lips clashing against one another almost painfully before they both pull back and curse softly before laughing at the silliness of it before leaning back in slowly once more as they melt against one another.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> little drabble i did for the boys.


End file.
